Karena's Story: Stolen Past
by Mar-Mar20
Summary: I don't remember much from when I was younger. Except my name, being hungry, and alone. Now I look back at the time when I was six years old and smile about it. It doesn't bother me anymore at the fact that I have no memory passed that age. I remembered I wandered into the Sand Village feeling completely lost and starving. And that was probably the best decision I ever made.
1. Chapter 1

_**Karena's Story...**_

**Stolen Past**

**Part One: The Exams**

When I woke the room was uncomfortably warm. I pushed the covers off of me and stretched out, slightly smiling about the dream I had. Knowing something that great would never happened to me. I brushed it off as I stood up, making my way across the room to dig through my little pantry.

My home wasn't very big but I didn't mind. The pallet on the floor was my bed, above was a curtainless window, then a couple of feet away was a round table where I ate meals. There was no refrigerator but plenty of cabinet space where I store food. Lastly, in the far corner were sliding doors that opened up to a bathroom. This small place was my home and my only home.

I grabbed the apple I had bought the other day, fruit here was scarce and I made sure to buy some when I had the money. Taking a large bite out of it, I then set it down on the table, and quickly changed into my normal clothing. Being a simple long sleeved shirt and little black shorts that my top almost covered. Picking the apple back off the table and walking outside, I sat on the steps leading up to the door to await my friend, Temari. She and I go back to when we were both at the academy here in the Sand Village. The only one there that would give me the time of day, not the students, teachers, or anyone would. The funny thing was she was older than me, but she would always wait up for school to let out and then walk me home. She didn't like the fact that I lived by myself.

"Hey Karena!" Temari calls out.

I tossed the last of my apple to the side as she approached me, "Good morning!" I say.

She held a hand out and I gladly accepted it as she helped me up to my feet. She was pretty much a head taller compared to me.

"Ready to head out? Kankuro and Gaara are waiting at the gate." She told me as she led the way down the sandy road.

I followed behind wearing a huge smile. Today is the day we take the Chunin Exams in the Leaf Village, but I'm really excited because of the future invasion that will be taking place later on. Someone like me being chosen to take part in the invasion let alone the exams was an honor, or so my sensei told me.

I pulled my long brown hair back in a low ponytail, forgetting to earlier, as we got to the front gate of the village. Now my team was in my sight including commander Baki, making it a team of four. Which isn't the normal number but I guess it can allowed.

"You know Karena. I like it when your hair is down, its pretty that way," says Temari.

I adjusted the headband around my arm, "Well it always gets in my way!"

She lightly laughed at me as we stood now in front of everyone, "All here." Temari tells the group.

"Well its about time," Kankuro says with a sarcastic smirk.

Grinning back at him before leading the way, "Well come on."

I've known Kankuro just about as long as his sister. I could always joke around with him when I never could Temari, who was more serious, but I guess that's expected with her being the older one.

Kankuro and Temari also know what kind of person I am, meaning I don't discourage easily and to me, everything is a laugh. I feel like they accept me as part of their family and trust me, their younger brother Gaara is who I was unsure about. He was the same age as me and I have always tried to talk to him. His older siblings are terrified of him, and I couldn't blame them. They always get upset at the way I talk to him, saying I need to watch the way I worded things so I don't anger him. But Gaara has never given me a reason to be afraid. Why should I be?

Glancing back I noticed he was walking by Temari's side staring at the ground ahead of him, sporting that same emotionless face. Gaara looked up and our eyes met and instead of turning away I smiled at him. He just stared back at me with the same expression. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but since my eyes were on Gaara's, I clumsily fell backwards.

Luckily Kankuro caught me before I met the sandy ground. Glancing up at his smirking face and awkwardly laughing, "Sorry." I tell him.

He rolled his eyes and push me back up so I was standing again. "How about keeping your eyes on the road."

"I am!" I continued walking but decided I shouldn't be ahead of everyone so I just walked beside Temari and Gaara.

After an awkward silence I spoke up, "So how was everyone's morning?" _Well that sounded dumb_.

"Why you wanna know?" Kankuro asked sarcastically.

"Nevermind you jerk, I was just trying to make conversation." I snapped at him jokingly. He was always that way to me.

A quiet voice spoke up, "It was fine."

I looked over at Gaara who was staring back at me. Surprise he answered and couldn't help but smile, maybe he was finally warming up to me after all these years. Opening my mouth to ask him another question, a hand came to my shoulder and squeezed. I turned to see it was Temari, shaking her head at me. "He killed two Chunins this morning." She whispered for me just to hear.

My eyes widened as I stared back into Gaara's. Sure, it frightened me but I wasn't going to let it keep me from talking. In all honestly I hate it how Temari tries to keep me from talking to him. In the past she told me it was to protect me but I wasn't so sure about that anymore. I looked away from Gaara and fix my gaze at the ground ahead. Deciding against saying anything else.

…..

When we finally arrived at the front gate of the Leaf Village we separated with commander Baki and later with Gaara as well. But Temari, Kankuro, and I continued to walk the village. "It's so cool! I wanna live here!"

Temari smiled at me, "Maybe you can someday!"

Admiring the village I stopped when Kankuro suddenly paused in front of us. "What's wrong?"

Feeling concerned as I walked around him to see a little boy on the ground, a red scarf around his neck. It looked like he had ran into Kankuro by accident. Following the boy were two small kids that looks like his age, a blonde haired kid that was at least my age, and a pink haired girl who was the same age as the blonde. The last two were obviously Genin, who had the leaf symbol on their headbands.

"You need something?" Kankuro questions the boy on the ground. His next actions shocked me, he picked the boy up by his scarf! "Does this hurt?" He questions the preschool boy.

I couldn't just sit back and watch, "Kankuro put him down. Why are you being like that?"

"You know you'll pay for it later." Temari says to him.

I can't believe Kankuro was acting this way, he was always a little harsh to people, but now he was being ridiculous. I hope he doesn't make a scene when Gaara gets back, but knowing Kankuro for about as long as I have, he won't let up so easily.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. It was my fault anyways!" The pink haired Genin calls out. Although I don't understand why she is apologizing, its pointless.

"Get your hands off of him now!" The blonde Genin shouts at Kankuro, looking angry. And to me, very annoying.

But Kankuro just smirked, "We have a few minutes before he gets here. Lets mess with them."

The little boy struggled in Kankuro's hand, even tried to kick him, but Kankuro just tightened his grip. I wasn't going to let this go on longer, this was cruel. And I didn't want Gaara to see him acting this dumb in front of others. But I didn't get the chance to act before the blonde boy charged Kankuro, "Put him down!" He yelled.

Kankuro's smirk just got wider as he used his chakra strings to trip the blonde, making him land flat on his back. The boy sat up looking very confuse, "What was that?"

"Cut it out! It hurts!" The kid cried out almost in tears.

The blonde Genin jumped back to his feet, "That's it! Let him go or I'll mess you up!"

Kankuro just scoffed, "You're annoying. And what I like to do to annoying wimps is break them in half."

Temari sighed, "I warned you." She said flatly.

But no way was I going to sit back and let this go on any longer. I began to quickly build up chakra into my fingertips, and as I lifted my hand I was again cut off. That was getting kind of irritating.

Kankuro suddenly dropped the kid and growled as he gripped his hand. A rock fell to the ground with blood on it. I immediately thought the worse, _Gaara must have thrown the rock! Kankuro is in so much trouble! _But to my surprise I looked up to see a raven haired boy around my age sitting in a tree, he had another rock in his hand and was tossing it in the air then catching it as it fell. "You're a long way from home. And way out of your league." He said cockily.

"Sasuke!" The pink haired girl squealed.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, this girl was obviously all about this new guy, "Sasuke" that just showed up. I glanced over at Temari to see a blush on her face and couldn't help but laugh even more, but quit when she shot me a glare.

"Great! Another person to piss me off." Kankuro mutters loudly.

Sasuke responded by crushing the rock in his hand, "Get lost." Then letting the dust fall to the ground.

This guy I can tell is a little too full of himself, and it will just make Kankuro even more angry. He started reaching from his back the wrapped up puppet, Crow, that he was carrying. Then I knew that I had proving myself right.

"What? You're going to use Crow for this?" Temari asked dumbfounded.

I put my hand on Kankuro's shoulder, "Hey why don't we just leave before Gaara gets back. You know he won't-."

Kankuro roughly shoved me back. I couldn't believe he would get this angry. What was his deal? He needs to walk away and drop this whole thing.

"Kankuro. Back off."

I froze, not needing to look to know who that voice belong to. _Gaara is back._ Using his chakra, he was hanging upside down on a tree branch with his feet. Sasuke and everyone else looked startled by his sudden and silent appearance, but I wasn't.

"You're an embarrassment." Gaara tells him darkly.

Kankuro immediately tried to act innocent, "Oh hey Gaara!"

But Gaara still didn't look pleased, he had the same blank look, "Have you forgotten why we are here?"

"I know. But they challenged us!" He tries to reassure.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that lie, "Yeah right." I said out loud.

"Here's what happened," Kankuro continued as he shoved me again, saying to be quiet. But he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Shut up." Gaara cut him off. "Or I'll kill you."

_This isn't good._

"Yeah I was out of line. Sorry." Kankuro quickly apologized.

Before things got worse I turned to the Leaf Genins, "We're sorry for challenging you. We didn't mean to hurt anyone." The flashing a wide smile at them. I could be nice when I wanted to.

Gaara came down from the tree and glanced at me, and in return I gave him my usual smile. He was quick to looked away. "Lets go."

"Wait! Why are you here?" The pink haired demanded from us.

_We are trying to leave you guys alone and walk away. Be best if you didn't ask questions..._ "We are here for the Chunin Exams of course. Haven't you heard about them?" My face probably looked annoyed. I don't think I'm going to like her much.

"But there's four of you." The blonde stated. "Are you guys so bad you needed a fourth person?"

I glared at him which made him look nervous and the girl Genin practically strangled him. "Naruto...shut up! I wouldn't want to mess with her either," she hissed at him.

"Sakura! I was just asking!" The blonde pulled himself from her, "How come I haven't heard of this exam?"

So its Naruto and Sakura I'm assuming. I laughed at him, "You're stupid aren't you?" Then laughing more when the preschooler boy had to explain to Naruto about these exams. We started to walk away once again when we were called out by Sasuke, "Identify yourself."

"Me?" Temari asked blushing.

Snickered at her, "Looks like you got a crush." I sanged.

Surprisingly the boy ignored Temari, "You. With the gourd on your back."

I knew it was Gaara he was asking, he was the only one here to be afraid of.

"Gaara of the Desert." he tells the boy, "You?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

They had a little stare off and I decided to interrupt, "Come on, let's get going."

Gaara turned back around and we all took off, leaving the Leaf Genins behind us. And for good this time.

"Are we getting food?" I asked desperately, "I want barbeque!"

Temari laughed at my eagerness, "Karena, we need to first see where we're staying."

***PLEASE READ***

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to my _Karena's Story _fanfic!**

**Not much in this chapter because I was setting the scene BUT this story won't be a complete copy off of naruto! **

**It's about MY character Karena and her relationships with the canon characters around her. So execpt to learn more about her and her story!**

**And YES this is GaaraXOC but don't execpt them to be together in the first 10 chapters... sooo not realistic! It will be a build up!**

**I've already got chapters done and ready to publish! I will publish weekly depending on the support I get! I mean... why would I keep uploading chapters to a story no one is even reading? **

**Thanks again for reading and please Follow, Review, and Favorite. Makes my day if you do!**

_**Until next time**_

_**MarMar**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karena's Story...**_

**Stolen Past**

**~Chapter 2~**

I don't remember much from when I was younger. Except my name, being hungry, and alone. Now I look back at the time when I was six years old and smile about it. It doesn't bother me anymore the fact I have no memory passed that age. I remembered I wandered into the Sand Village feeling completely lost and starving. That was probably the best decision I ever made. Coming to that Village.

Walking down the streets starved, I ended up on the steps of an old widow's home. She told me later that I was barely breathing, pale, and all bones. The woman was very shriveled with dull green hair and foggy eyes. She was the one who ended up taking me in and took care of me. She told me to called her Grandma, and all I really knew about her was that she lost her husband years ago in some great war and was all alone, like me. That we had in common.

We kept each other company and I ended up caring about her a lot. She had told me past stories of her life, tucked me in bed then took the spot next to me, enrolled me into school, but most of all she would tell me that she loved me.

The best memories I have of her is when she taught me all about the shinobi's. The stories she would tell me about her own skill of medical ninjutsu, and the important moment of my life when she said that I could be one, but I would have to practice very hard. I didn't care what the cost was but I knew that I was going to become one. I had to make Grandma proud of me.

She would help me train when I got home from school, showing me all that I could do with the chakra within me. "I want you to become very strong. Unlock your full potential one day, okay?" She had always said. Those times seeing her smile as I advance higher day by day were the greatest memories.

Sadly, only a few years later she passed away when I was eight years old. I guessed she was a lot older than I had thought. There was a little funeral for her but no one knew her like I did. I cried for weeks after her death, and I still get emotional about it. She was the only person I knew as a parent figure.

One day I stayed after school and practice my chakra control, silently crying as I did so. I couldn't go back to that house we used to share, reminding me that I was alone once again.

I had just released chakra out of my fingertips, that took the shape of light jade green lightning making a soothing crackling sound, when a voice startled me.

"Hey are you okay?"

I spun around to see a girl standing in front of me, and she had to be a couple of years older. She smiled, "You're that girl that's always crying right?"

I wiped the wetness away from my eyes, "No!" I yelled back at her.

She laughed at me, which made my face go red, "I was only joking. I'm Temari." She stuck her hand out and I only stared. "You shake it with your hand."

I hesitantly took her hand and she continued to smile, "That was a unique chakra type you have there! Don't see it around here that much... Lightening right?"

"I guess…"

She looked over at the setting sun, "Why don't I walk you home? It will be dark soon." She waited for me to reply but I didn't. "Where do you live?"

Still no answer. Temari looked at me confused, "Don't you know where you live?"

"Yeah!" I try reassuring. "But I couldn't explain where."

"Then show me."

Taking back by her words, I gave her a look of disbelief but went ahead and lead her there. On the way I ended up telling her about Grandma and how it was just me now. She listen to my story which made me happy that someone cared enough to. She didn't ask questions until we arrived at my house.

"So you are all alone now?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

I nodded and forced a smile on my face. But it probably looked pitiful.

"Well I guessed that means I will be walking you home everyday from school! I wouldn't want you getting lost or something!" She declared with arms crossed.

I feel like her reason for doing so was dumb but I didn't say anything, I knew that maybe I would be able to have a friend and not be as lonely anymore. And I was right.

She kept her word and the following day she had waited up for me to walk me home. But this time Temari had a brown haired boy with her. "This is my younger brother Kankuro." She told me.

He was also older than me and was giving me a mean glare, "Still don't see why we gotta walk her home…"

Temari elbowed him, "So how was your day Karena?"

From that day on, either Temari or both her and Kankuro would walk me home. Then soon we got close enough to where she brought me to her home. I learned that she was the daughter of the Kazekage and I felt pretty dumb for not knowing, but it didn't change anything. I would sometimes spend the night over at her house which was triple the size of mine! We always stayed up late making jokes and telling stories.

All the times I stayed over I never met her father but I did know that her mother passed away giving birth to her brother. For some reason I thought she meant Kankuro and never thought she had another brother. And Temari didn't want me to know that she did.

I met Gaara two years later when I was walking out of their house, Temari following not far behind me. I was yelling over my shoulder not paying attention to my surroundings, "I said that I don't need to be walked home all the time! I am ten years old and can take care of myself!"

"Karena! Just wait up!" She called out to me.

I suddenly knocked into someone and fell, with whoever it was under me and me being on top. I opened my eyes that I had shut to see it was a boy about my age with red hair and with a tattoo on his forehead. My face probably turned as red as his hair, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I immediately climbed from him and helped him stand up.

Temari was now by my side looking suddenly terrified, "Oh! Gaara! What are you doing walking around?"

"Who's this." He demanded ignoring her question. His teal eyes were cold, harsh, and they were fixed right on me.

"I'm Karena. What's your name?" I said nicely. I had a weird feeling about him that I couldn't shake.

He answered by staring at me with his hateful eyes and to be honest it scared me so bad that I almost couldn't look at him, but I was still curious. _Who was this boy? Why hadn't I seen him before?_

Temari stood in front of me, as if she was shielding me from him. But his eyes never left mine. "I was just walking her home. No trouble at all. We are heading out now actually!" She told him nervously.

But he gave no answer and just continued to stare into my eyes. Temari grabbed my hand and quickly walked around the boy, tugging me along. Glancing back as she did I saw him still fixed at me, it made me think he hated me or something. I didn't mean to run into him!

Temari and I walked in silence most of the way home before I spoke up, "Who was that?"

She sighed at my question and blankly answered, "I knew you were going to ask that. That was Gaara."

"Gaara?" I wondered why she never told me about him, she obviously knew him. And I knew I've only seen Temari, Kankuro, and a few different people around their house.

"He is my youngest brother. But don't worry I won't let him hurt you."

_Is he the younger brother she was talking about? She didn't mean Kankuro?_ I had too many questions running through my head but the thing that came out was, "Let him hurt me?"

We had arrived at my house by now. So we both took a seat on the steps, "I was trying to avoid this." She mumbled to herself then spoke louder. "Have heard of the demon that has killed people around the village right?" Her question was rushed and seemed almost random.

Although I nodded. I only heard what the villagers and kids at school were saying but I didn't really give any thought to it. I thought it was just something somebody made up.

"Well that demon is my brother. He was born with it in him." She said again quickly, yet with caution in her voice. She was afraid of how I would react. And I could tell that this was her least favorite thing to talk about.

I was silent at first, because it all made sense to me now. Why she never told me about him the past two years, the hate in his eyes, and Temari's nervousness. But still at the same time not at all. How could someone have a demon inside them? "How was he born with it?" I asked bluntly.

She completely ignored my question, "But don't worry I won't let him get to you." She reassured with a smile.

I repeated myself this time harsher, "How could someone be born with a demon in them? Is that even possible?" She stood up wanting to walk away but I wanted an answer.

"Temari!"

"My father…" She started but trailed off. "Don't let what he is bother you. I won't let him harm you, I promise."

That made me mad. I hate it when people hide things from me. There was some secret she wasn't telling me that she knew. I decided to shove what she just told me back at her, "But why? I'm not scare of him or anything. Maybe I could see him tomorrow?"

Temari eyes widened at what I said, "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I think its dumb the way you are acting. He hasn't done anything to hurt me. So I guess when he does then I might be."

I could tell Temari was really surprise by how I reacted, her eyes were watching mine for any sign that I was lying, but I wasn't. I was now very curious of him. I actually wanted to learned more about him, talk to him, and find out why everyone was scared. I also couldn't help but blush at the thought of how I fell on top of him today.

Temari laughed at the sudden tension between us, "Whatever you say. See you tomorrow alright?" She walked off and waved as she headed back home. I could tell she didn't believe anything I had just said. But I didn't care because I meant everything, and in time she would believe me.

**Got to learn a little about Karena's past, huh? What did you think? ...**

**Wow! I got a lot more support then I expected on the first chapter! So as promised I posted a week later, I plan on posting every Friday by the way. **

**And I forgot to say that this story will follow the main plot/story of Naruto, but with my OC's POV! **

**And YES (to answer a question I got) I plan on this story having a sequel if I keep getting support on it! So yeah, you guys can ask me questions ****if you want. I don't mind! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW! It makes my happy! **

_**See you next Friday,**_

_**Mar**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Karena's Story...**_

**Stolen Past  
><strong>

**~Chapter 3~**

"I am the first examiner of the Chunin Selection Exams, Ibiki Morino."

I turned my attention to this new man who showed up to the scene, and I immediately knew that I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. This guy had a scary face and thats not even counting the nasty scars going across it. Why do we get a scary guy as our first examiner?

"You three from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do whatever you want!" He shouted while pointing at the creepy trio. "Do you want us to fail you already?"

These three people from the Sound Village I needed to keep an eye out for, after what they just did in front of everyone. They already started going at people, picking that guy with the glasses as their first target before anything started. Which showed that they are reckless.

"Sorry, I just got excited." The bandaged Sound Genin apologized.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and lightly laugh. _Obviously_. I also get so excited that I want to jump someone, he made a lot of sense to me.

Because of this little episode, Ibiki started laying down rules saying that under no circumstances were we allowed to kill someone. If we did then we would fail, which sounded like a light punishment to me for murdering someone but I don't know how the Leaf works. I also thought of Gaara when he said this for some reason. I will make sure he doesn't try to do something like that to anyone. Not only would it kick us out and ruin the plans for the invasion, but I refuse to see him hurt someone else, though I knew he would and that he DOES. Then again I haven't ever seen him harm anyone before. So maybe thats why I couldn't bring myself to think he would...

Ibiki's loud voice broke me from my thoughts, "Turn in your applications and take one of these number tags, then sit where the number tells you." He instructed us.

Luckily, I ended up sitting next to Kankuro for this written test. We took our seats and I nervously smiled at him, "You guys didn't tell me there was a written exam." My words were a harsh whisper and my smile was fake, I was furious at not knowing anything about this.

Kankuro raised his hands up innocently, "Hey, I didn't know either." He whispered back just as harsh.

The sound of someone writing on the chalkboard filled the silent room. I turned away from Kankuro to see that it was Ibiki, who was going to tell us more rules. He told us that if we got an answer wrong then one point would be deducted out of ten, sounded fair enough. But I almost fell out of my seat when he said that the pass-fail decision would be made by the team's total points. So if one of us failed, the rest would too. I felt somewhat confident about the exam, but still nervous. I didn't want to be the one that failed. And if anyone was going to fail out of all four of us, it would be Kankuro to be honest. I silently laughed to myself at my thought. _Maybe he could cheat to pass._

But that thought soon went away when Ibiki revealed his next rule of no cheating, and that if you were caught you would fail the test. _Great! So they are making it as hard as they can! _I was starting to become less confident now.

"Begin!" Ibiki's voice boomed throughout the room.

I quickly looked down at the exam and read the first question carefully. I strained my eyes trying to read the question over and over, before I knew it I had spent the first ten minutes reading the first question. I decided to skip it and scanned over the next eight questions. Defeated, I put my head on my desk finally realizing that I had no idea what any of the answers were, let alone understanding the questions. No way could a normal Genin know the answer to these ridiculous questions!

I lifted my head and looked over at Kankuro, who was freaking out like I was. Although Temari, who was couple of rows behind Kankuro and I, had a smirk on her face. _Does she actually know the answers?_ Kankuro now suddenly looked calm. His eyes darted to his right, and I followed his gaze to see that he was eyeing one of those examiner ninjas. But he didn't look normal to me. Where was his eyes? _Wait is that one of Kankuro's puppets? _There had to be something that I was missing here.

"What is this?" Some guy shouted as he stood from his seat, breaking the silence.

"You fail." An examiner told him.

Before I knew it, numbers were called out one after another by Chunin ninjas. Meaning that one more Genin was caught cheating and failed. And it didn't stop after a couple of numbers, the list kept going.

"Excuse me!" Kankuro said as he raised his hand. "I need to go to the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes, what does he think he's doing?

His puppet that was acting like an examiner handcuffed him and lead him away. What is he planning to do? Maybe that puppet had the answers. I guess I doubted Kankuro's cheating ways...

Now that I think about it, the answers are impossible to know on this exam. And if I remember right, the rule was that if we got caught cheating then we failed. Now it all made sense to me! We are supposed to cheat! And just not be stupid enough to get caught. I scanned the room for anyone that looked good to copy from. When that Sasuke guy caught my eye, he was already done with a smug look on his face. _Perfect._

But how was I going to copy him? My mind quickly began to think of ideas. But the only thing I was good for was my lightening. Which was too showy and loud, and no way I could use it to copy someone. Maybe I could disintegrate Sasuke's test!

Kankuro wasn't back yet, and my worry increased as each second ticked on. You could probably see it all over my face. I was kind of hoping Kankuro would get back in time to give me the answers before the tenth question was told to us. But I didn't want to put all my hopes on him. He was the last person I would want to rely on to be honest…

Then suddenly I felt something wrap around the hand that was holding my pencil. I slightly panicked when I glanced down. But relaxed when I noticed it was just sand. _What is this? _I raised my eyes up to see Gaara looking over his shoulder at me, I shot him a confuse look.

He turned back around, and suddenly the sand around my plam started moving. Making my hand move and write down all the answers to the exam. I felt relieved that Gaara was willing to help me out. Maybe I could trust him more now than I could before. When all the answers were written down the sand released from my hand and swirled around through the air, going back to Gaara. Maybe he didn't entirely hate me like I had thought.

…...

The first forty-five minutes have passed by now and a quarter of the room is already empty. But I wasn't sweating, I had all the answers now. All I had to do is sit back and wait for the tenth question to be given. Out of boredom I examined the people in room, some people had smug looks plastered on their faces… _Like me_… and the rest were looking so nervous they could barely sit still. That Naruto guy was a great example of the last one. Watching the way he wiggled in his seat looking like he was about to yank his hair out made my feel sorry for him. If I could, I would actually consider giving him the answers. I don't know what it was about him… he might be annoying but there was something I liked about that guy. _Wonder why that is?_

"Alright! I will now be giving the tenth problem!" Ibiki's voice pierced through the silence. "But before I do, there is one special rule for this last question."

Are you joking now? More rules? I felt like they were trying to make this almost impossible for any Genin to pass, and it was irritating me.

Then Kankuro decided to walk in the room at that moment and the place was filled with awkwardness as he did. _What great timing! Idiot… _

"Looks like your puppet show didn't go to waste." Ibiki said to Kankuro with a cocky grin.

I almost fell out of chair when the head examiner said that out loud. I thought he was going to ignore Kankuro and continue with rule, but to actually call him out and figure out his puppet cheating trick, blew my mind. How did he even know?

"Oh well, just sit." He instructed Kankuro, who looked just as alarmed.

All eyes were on Kankuro as he made his way back down to his seat next to me. When he sat down he glanced at my paper and looked confused as he did so. He probably has no idea how I got all the answers myself. Which made me smirk back at him. _I didn't need your answers anyway._

Ibiki continued on, "This a hopeless rule. You may now choose whether you wish to take this question or not."

_It's hopeless? How? _"So I don't have to even take the last problem? Then whats the point of giving it to us?" I couldn't help but call out.

"What happens if we don't take it?" Temari said out loud right after me.

"If you chose to not take it then you will fail." He answered immediately. "And your teammates will fail too"

Murmurs and shouts erupted throughout room, because of this new rule. But Ibiki ignored this. "The other half to the rule is that if you choose to take it and get it wrong then you will lose the privilege of taking the Chunin Exams ever again!"

_What the hell? How am I suppose to make a choice like that? I have no idea what to do! But I know that we have to continue this exam so the invasion against the Leaf will take place. _Now with that in mind I knew what my choice was. I was going to take the last question. This is about the Sand Village not about me becoming a Chunin, its for the good of the village. And no way was I going to be a loser and raise my hand to drop out. That is so lame.

I guess there was a lot of losers in this room, because about half of the Genins raised their hands to fail and take it again next year, but I wasn't surprise. What did surprise me though is when I saw Naruto's hand slowly raise in the air. And I had actually thought he was going to go far… Maybe I overestimated him.

He suddenly slammed his hand back down on the table and stood up, "Screw you! I'm not running away! Even if I'm stuck as a Genin, I will become Hokage!"

I had to hold back my laughter as he gave his speech. Is that even possible? But what made me want to laugh is what he said to Ibiki. I was wanting to say the same thing now too! _Screw you and this damn tenth question! _

"I'll ask one more time… This decision will impact your life." Ibiki pressed on but now I felt like he was just trying to get in our heads. Looks like Naruto's outburst made me feel more confident and it had the same affect on everyone else in the room too, because they were smiling.

"Nice determination." Ibiki commented as he looked at the other examiners, "For the First Exams, everyone here… Passes!"

The smiles on all the ninjas in the room were replaced with confusion and disbelief. A few Genins stood up and demanded to know the point to the tenth question and all nine of them in the first place. "Then why the hell were you giving us these questions?"

Ibiki then explained everything, that the point of this test was to see who could gather information without getting caught and to take out the uncertain ones who lacked confidence to take the nonexistent tenth question.

So what I got out of his explanation was that I had just spent the past hour with having my emotions go from having total confidence to being sickly nervous, and just to find out that I didn't have to go through all that, it was all in my head.

"HAHAHA! Its so obvious. It would be weird to not notice it!" Naruto nervously exclaimed. Although, I feel like he was the last one to catch on. But I couldn't help but smile widely at him, he seemed pretty hilarious to me.

"Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields… it is contested with the lives of people!" Ibiki declared as he took his headband off that was covering his head. Revealing all the scars on top of his head, which were worse than his face. _Put it back on please! _

Most people in the room still didn't understand the point of this quiz so they blurted out repeated questions. Making Ibiki explain things even more to them. But I, on the other hand started to zone out and think about the first test and how difficult it was. It made me wonder how the other tests were going to be like. I wasn't nervous or anything but was more excited. Twirling a piece of my brown hair between my fingers, I was in thought of all the different types of test we will have in the future…

My daydream was cut short as the sound of glass shattering got my attention. A woman came flying into the room as she hung up a huge banner behind her by throwing it up and sticking it into the ceiling. She was so quick I almost couldn't even tell that she was a person. "There is no time to be happy!" She shouted.

My eyes focused on what the banner said behind her and I read it as she called out, "I am the Second Examiner, Anko Mitarashi!" The banner said the same thing as what she just announced…

_Great. Someone else to annoy me. _

"Follow me to the next exam! Wait…" Anko lowered her loud voice, "twenty-six teams passed?"

Why does she sound so surprise? Isn't that good that this many of us are well enough to continue on? What she said next made my jaw dropped…

"I'm going to make more than half of these teams fail the next exam. " She said it so calmly too, as if it was no big deal! "Details will be explained tomorrow. You are dismissed!"

As Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and I walked out the building I felt exhausted and was suddenly unsure about this exam. I could already tell that this next test is going to be even worse than the next! "I don't know how I feel about this anymore…"

Temari glanced over at me with a smirk, "What? You nervous? Thats so unlike you."

"No!" I somewhat yelled back, my face red. "It's just that this is almost too much work… I don't like it. Can we just skip right to the good part of this whole thing?" I was referring to the invasion that I actually knew little about, but I know it had to be better than this Chunin Exam.

"In time." Was Temari's short reply. But the way that her voice sounded to me, it was almost like she was dreading what I was looking forward to.

**So what did you think? I can't wait to get more into the story! **

**Sorry for any grammar and misspellings. I read over my chapters before posting but I can't catch everything... **

**Anyways... Give me feedback! Makes my day! **

_**Until next Friday~**_

_**MarMar **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Karena's Story..._**

**Stolen Past**

**~Chapter 4~**

Bright and early this morning the Genin's that past yesterday's test were brought to a gated off forest. And our lovely second examiner, Anko, was the person who led us to this weird place. _This test is just going to be great... _I wasn't in the greatest moods today. Maybe it's because Kankuro accidentally ate my share of breakfast, and like I believed he did it on accident.

"Whoaaa… Nice place! What is it?" Naruto asked out loud.

Nice? This forest was probably far from it. It was dark and I could already feel the cold breeze coming from it. I'm just hoping this test isn't as bad as its looking now.

Anko smirked as she stood in front of the chained gate, "This is the location for the second phase of the exam. The forty-fourth training field..."

I mumbled under my breath, "Lets just get this over with." Today I was not nervous at all, but was eager to get started. Maybe we can get some real fighting going on in this test.

"...but we call it the Forest of Death." She finished.

My stomach dropped, and nervousness consuming me. _Why am I so easy to freak out? It's just a forest! Whats so bad about it? _

Laughing anxiously as I messed with my hair, "Do we really have to go in there?"

"Nervous again?" Temari asked chuckling.

"No! It just… Its too tiring to walk around a forest." I corrected, even though I knew she was right.

Kankuro laughed, "I think I remember you saying something like that yesterday too. Just admit you're scared."

My face went red, "I am not scared! Just a little nervous…"

"So you are nervous then?" He shot back with a victory smirk.

I froze, face blank. He got me… _Damn it._ "I hate you."

A sudden puff of colored smoke caught my attention, and when it thinned out the three preschool kids, including the scarf wearing one, from the other day were laying on the ground. I smiled as I thought of a joke.

"Hey Kankuro! Look! Its your friend!" My voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

He just scoffed, "As if. I-" Kankuro didn't get a chance to say anything back.

"Both of you. Quit." Gaara said as he glared over at me.

I fixed my eyes to the grassy ground, " Sorry..." He's glare was making me feeling uncomfortable. I shook my head, pushing the awkwardness I was feeling out. _I should say something._ "I'm not the only one thats nervous, right Gaara?"

He responded with his usual blank stare. I could almost hear Temari and Kankuro telling me to be quiet with their eyes, but I wasn't going to listen. Maybe if I tried talking to Gaara he will one day will change and open up. "You have to be nervous also, right?" I repeated. There was a drawn out silence until Gaara finally spoke.

"I no longer feel any of those empty emotions." He replied as he torn his eyes from me.

_What is that suppose to mean? _I didn't believe him for a second. "Come on… You have to feel something then. What about excitement? Or anxious? What about when you helped me back during the first phase, you probably felt sorry for me then."

But Gaara just shut his eyes and gave out an annoyed sigh. Maybe talking to him isn't helping anything, and Temari's face is screaming at me to shut up. "Sorry for asking." I quickly apologized.

Fine. I just won't try to say anything anymore. He can continue to hate me for all I care. I don't even know why I'm trying so hard in the first place to talk to him…. I think that but I knew why I try so hard, I wanted him to think of me like Temari and Kankuro do. A friend. Someone he could trust.

…

"Now before we began this test I got something to hand out to you all." Anko said as pulled out a stack of papers.

_No more rules please!_ Hopefully she won't change the rules like that last guy did. And keep it simple, the way I like it.

"It is just a consent form. You are going to have to read over this form and sign it." She said a little too nicely.

I knew this was going to be worse than the last test! Why would they have us sign something like that? Only if…

"Some of you may not come back from this test. And otherwise it would be my responsibility!" Anko answered my thoughts as she laughed.

So a kid can actually die from taking these exams? Why didn't I know anything about this?

Anko continued, "Now the first thing you will want to know is that this phase is going to test your survival skills. In the center of the forest there is a locked tower, and this is also a everything goes kind of battle, to get a hold of these scrolls." She held up a pair of small scrolls.

Now this is what I have waited for! Some action, not just sitting in a chair writing down answers. This is my kind of test!

"You will be fighting to get both the heaven scroll, and the earth scroll." She continued instructing.

I don't know what I was all nervous about earlier, this test is going to easy. My team is going to blow through this phase. And I can show all these Leaf losers why they should be afraid of me! As I thought this I couldn't help but smirk, even though I was being conceited.

"Half the teams will be getting the earth scroll and the other half the heaven scroll. To pass your team will have to bring both scrolls to the tower."

"Wait so that means that half the teams if not more are going to fail!" Sakura exclaimed the obvious. She is probably as nervous as I was a while ago.

Anko laughed, "Its not suppose to be easy! Oh and there is a time limit! Of five days!"

I lightly laughed at everyone's uneasiness of the last rule. I don't know why I was suddenly feeling so overconfident. Maybe it was because I was just as nervous as everyone else.

"There are also ways to get disqualified…." I think I like Anko now, she tells us right away the rules and the point of all this, "... first is if you don't get to the tower in five days, second is if a member is killed or can't continue, but most important is that none of you can look at the contents of the scrolls." She took a deep breath. "And just don't die!"

…...

_This is so boring. Can we start now? _We all stood in front of gate six waiting for it to open. I had a big smile across my face in excitement while Temari and Kankuro now were the ones to look nervous. And their eyes were fixed at Gaara.

I laughed at them, "Look whos nervous now!"

Temari snapped back, "Just don't be your usual hotheaded self and get reckless okay?" She was glaring at me.

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes. I have no idea what she's talking about.

I heard Kankuro muttered under his breath, "It was a bad idea to bring Karena along."

There was a sudden feeling of hurt in my chest. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, or that he was joking. Did they really think that I couldn't handle this? I am weak to them? I know I'm not near as good as them, but I didn't think I was that much weaker than them. _Well I am just going to prove them wrong! _

The chains dropped, and the gate swung open. We reacted automatically, sprinting into the cold forest. The second phase had begun!

**Shorter chapter this week, I know...**

**Thanks for the continued support on this story. It makes me so happy! **

**Now I love to get reviews. And I don't mind if you criticized my writing at all. But please do it in a nice way. **

**I don't appreciate a complete negative review that's it out to make my story look bad. If you don't like it then move right along. And lastly don't try to tell me what my plot is going to be. Because you are most likely wrong. **

**Anyways... to those POSITIVE readers out there, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

_**See you Friday**_

_**-MarMar**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Karena's Story...**_

**Stolen Past**

**~Chapter 5~**

We were only in the Forest of Death a few minutes and already we were hearing the screams.

Either they were screams of being captured, pain, or death, it didn't matter to me. This place was like being in the middle of a war and it made my adrenaline pump through my veins. "Wait..." Gaara suddenly told us and we all came to a stop in a clearing.

"What's wrong?" Temari questioned.

Suddenly I could sense it too, three ninjas were heading right toward us. I knew everyone else could sense it now. "What do we do?" _Stand here and wait? And in the wide open like this?_

Wasn't long until three Hidden Rain shinobi were standing in front of us. Silence filled the air and I was on edge not knowing what's going to happen next.

"Are these sand kids trying to challenge us? Can you believe that?" One questioned their obvious leader.

_Was that what we were doing by standing here quietly? _A new presence got my attention, my eyes darted to the right to catch the eyes of a Leaf Genin that I recognized from earlier. I think he was the one that always carried that dog on his head. I smirked at him and looked away, we got something else to deal with now. If these people don't have our scroll then I'm coming for them next.

Their leader spoke up, "Too bad. You guys should have picked different opponents. Now you are going to die." This guy didn't scare me at all.

I was already building my chakra into my palms, its be way too long since I let it loose. In this way I was unlike most shinobi's, they usually have to use hand signs to summon their chakra, but I don't. I have the will to control my chakra and manipulate it anyway I wanted.

"I've heard enough from you. Let's make this quick, I don't want to waste anytime." Gaara probably seemed the most unfazed by them than the rest of us.

"Hey Gaara! Shouldn't we find out what scroll these losers have first? I mean if they end up having the same scroll as us then we are fighting an unnecessary battle." Kankuro pointed out.

Wow, for once Kankuro actually made sense. If we battle these guys and get hurt, then to just find out they have the same scroll. Whats the point in that?

"I don't care. They looked at me the wrong way, so they are going to die." Gaara said back darkly.

I took a step back in shock. _Die? _"We don't have to kill anyone!" But I was ignored.

Gaara can't do this... Theres no way he would! He seems better than that, everything the villagers say about him is all made up! He only comes off as a bad person but he isn't really. I know he isn't!

"If you think you can kill us then try!" The leader responded by tossing the umbrellas on his back into the air. They spun around and needles came flying off of them, then raining down on us. Temari, Kankuro, and I barely dodge it by jumping back, but Gaara didn't move a muscle. He protected himself with his sand, but what about us? We could have just been injured!

"Is that all you got?" Gaara taunted from the protection of his sand.

That pissed the Rain Genin off and showed this by throwing more needles at Gaara, which his sand blocked effortlessly.

Gaara's eyes and voice became even more dark, "A needle storm huh? Lets make it storm blood instead."

I felt my heart drop at his words. He can't be serious! _Don't prove what the villagers think of you to be true! Please don't do this! _

"Just face it. You guys can't defeat Gaara." Kankuro stated plainly. How was he not as upset as I was about this?

Gaara slowly raised his hands in the air and made a symbol. This was the first time I have ever seen Gaara fight and I don't think I'm ready for it. I quickly looked to Temari and Kankuro, hoping they would stop him, but they were just smirking at what was happening.

"Sand coffin!"

"No! Wait!" I yelled as I reached my hand out. But it was too late. The sand wrapped around the Rain leader and twisted his body in ways that it shouldn't.

"I can't move!" He screamed in pain. "Let me go! Please!"

Gaara face looked as bored as ever though, "All I have to do is cover your mouth and you'll be dead. But thats too easy." He then raised his hand into the air, and the sand covered Genin followed his movements by raising into the air too.

I just stared, mouth wide in disbelief. This can't be happening, I don't want to see someone die! The leader's pained cries were heard as he was lifted higher and higher in the sky. Then thats when it happened, it was almost in slow motion… Gaara clenched his hand to a fist and then blood mixed sand was everywhere, raining down on my face. I wasn't thinking like Temari and Kankuro who had grabbed the guy's umbrella's as cover from it. They were expecting him to kill the guy while I had hope that he wouldn't. Now I just felt dumb for even thinking like I did before.

"There wasn't any pain. I crushed him with more force than necessary. The corpse's blood seeps into my sand, feeding the chaos within me." Everything that kept came out of Gaara's mouth proved me more and more wrong about him, I had never seen him like this before.

"Just take the scroll!" One ninja said as he laid it down. "Just please leave us alone!" The other begged. But Gaara ignored this and let his sand wrap around them. I couldn't take this, this was too much for me. I had no idea he was like this. My knees felt like they were about to give out on me as they shook uncontrollably.

Then I did something very impulsive..I turned and ran. Sprinting into the dark forest away from the evil that was happening in front of me. I could hear the cries of agony from the Rain Genin and I had to cover my ears. But I didn't stop, I kept running.

_I just saw someone get murdered. And I just stood there! Gaara… He killed them. No one could be like that normally! What happened to him? What isn't Temari telling me? _My thoughts were very scattered but then it dawned on me. _And why did it bother me so much? Why does it hurt me to see him like that? Why did I believe he was different?_

I couldn't think more on all this questions because I was suddenly stopped in my tracks by a trio of Hidden Stone Genins. I felt stupid for not being able to sense them.

This was bad timing, I can't fight feeling like this. Tears were threatening to fall from my face, surprisingly. And then there's no telling what my chakra will do. The down side to my ability was that my emotions can affect my control. _I shouldn't have left. _

The group was older than me, two guys and one girl. And they had smug looks on their faces.

"Now why would a little girl be running around by herself?" One of the boys asked, he was bald and had a scar going across his eye.

"And she's from the Sand Village." The girl stated, who had short black hair.

I'm guessing they don't think the Sand is a threat. Any other time I would show them up, but I can't. I didn't want to hurt anyone or myself, "Please. I don't have a scroll. Theres no point in fighting me." I tried reasoning.

"Whos to say that you don't? You could be bluffing." The last scrawny, long-haired boy said.

"You're right! Whos to say you aren't just scared?" The bald Genin yelled out as he made hand symbols.

Jagged rocks flew up from underneath me, but I dodged them with ease. "Please just listen to me! I don't want to fight!" I felt completely helpless. "You don't understand!"

The girl was next to attack as she drew out a handful of daggers, "You better quit your whining and fight!" She called out as threw all of them at me.

I couldn't dodge all of them, so one ending up getting logged into my arm. The handle stuck out and blood stained my sleeve, I hissed as I grabbed my arm feeling the foreign pain. _If I don't do something then I am going to get hurt. _

My hand lit up in a blinding green light, "This is your last chance. I can't control it." I hate this, admitting my weakness to them.

The girl smirked at me,"You can't bluff your way out of this kid. Either hand it over or get killed."

But I couldn't hand over what I didn't have, so I had to take action. I was struggling to hold back, and it drained my energy to do so. I got down on one knee and stuck my fingers into the soft ground, this is all I need to do. Chakra left my fingers and took the shape of lightning. The green flashing from it was bright and made a loud cracking sound. The Genins tried to escape but it was useless, my lightning travels too fast and whatever I touch, it consumes. And what were the Stone ninjas also touching? The ground.

It didn't take but a second for the lightning to travel through their bodies and electrocute them, making them fall to the floor. I crumbled to the floor with them as my lightning came out against my will, I groaned as I struggled to shut my hands and cease the lightning. Not being able to control my chakra was beyond frustrating to me.

As soon as I calmed down and was once again under control, I quickly scrambled to my feet and checked on the Stone Genins. And to my relief they were just unconscious, twitching with green sparks flying off them. A sigh left me, relieved that things didn't turn out bad. No telling what would actually happen if I lost complete control, and I didn't want to find out.

"Karena!"

"Hey! Where are you?"

Temari and Kankuro voices finally reached me and they sounded more than worried. _Oh yeah… they thought I was too weak to be out here, and maybe they were right._

I felt someone hug me from behind, "We found you!" Temari said as she hugged me harder.

I winced as the pain from my arm started bothering me. "I'm fine."

Kankuro scoffed, "You're injured. Who did this."

I pointed to the group of Stone Genin on the ground then yanked the dagger out of my arm. "They did but its okay now. I took care of them."

"You did a number on them didn't you?" Kankuro commented sounding surprised.

Temari glared at him, "That doesn't matter! Why would you think it would be okay to just run off Karena? Do you even realize how dangerous this test even is? Those Genins could have killed you!" This was first time I have ever seen Temari yelling at me and was this upset.

"But they didn't! I had everything under control!" _Why am I lying? _"Why do you and Kankuro think so low of me?"

Kankuro almost growled, "Who said that we did? Who told you that?"

I became speechless, they didn't think I was weak? Then what did he mean back at the gate when he said that I shouldn't have come?

Temari went back to the first matter at hand, "Why did you run away?" Her voice was cold and demanding.

My eyes quickly glanced at Gaara, who looked as bored as ever watching, and then I just as quickly looked away. I couldn't tell them why, because I didn't want them to know that for a split second I was actually scared of him. I felt completely dumb for running away and getting into trouble, it seemed so childish. "I'm sorry, I was being reckless is all." I managed to say.

Temari didn't look sold on what I said but Kankuro kept her from saying anything else. I knew I would be hearing from her later.

"Alright lets just forget this and get to the tower. Its too dangerous and stupid to stand out here and keep shouting at each other." Kankuro said sounding annoyed.

I nodded my head and we silently took off towards the tower. _I just caused everyone trouble. _And I was feeling many things right now. But the one thing I was feeling was guilt.

Guilt that I lost control. Guilt that I had worried the people I considered as family. All I wanted was to get back home and act like this never occurred. But that won't be happening.

**Its Friday! **

**So hello and thanks for reading.**

**...No news or rants or anything this week... **

**But thanks to those who review, follow, and favorite! You are the ones that keep me updating every week!**

**So what did you think about this week's chapter? Tell me because I love to hear it! **

_**So yeah... see you next Friday**_

_**MarMar**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Karena's Story...**_

**Stolen Past**

**~Chapter 6~**

_The little house shook as I slammed the door shut. I ran into my home and flew myself on the blankets laying on the floor, I sadly called this my bed. Crying silently to myself as I stared into my hands that were trembling uncontrollably. Why won't they stop?_

"_Little one? Is that you who came running in?" I heard my nickname being called out but I made no effort to acknowledge the voice._

_A wrinkled hand soothingly ran its way through my long hair. I peeked up to see my frail Grandma looking down at me with a smile. "I guess I can say that today didn't go too well at school?" _

_My six year old self just nodded, "I don't know if I can do this Grandma." I held my shaking hands out to her cautiously, "I thought you said that it was a gift."_

_She grabbed my hands and with her fingers drew circles in them, "Now, now it is. This ability was giving to you for a reason remember?"_

"_I scared people today... We were just learning what chakra type we had." I told her through tears. "Are shinobis suppose to hurt others?" All I wanted was to help others like Grandma said ninjas are supposed to do. Not worrying everyone in the classroom at the sudden burst of chakra I had that day. _

_My Grandma shook her head, "No they aren't. But sometimes to be strong sacrifices must be made to do so." _

_I looked her blankly, blinking away tears, I didn't understand what that meant. Sacrifices? She helped me to my feet and let go of my hands. "Karena. I want you to become very strong. Unlock your full potential one day, okay?" She gave a warm smile. "Now lets see what happened today at school."_

_I gave her a questioning look but obeyed and imagine my chakra flowing out of my like I had once before. I opened my hand and right away the jagged volts shot out of my palm, and I whimpered as it did. It was so loud and bright, I didn't want to scare her like I scared everyone else. At my nervousness the green electricity got larger and brighter, and this frightening me even more. I cried out when my other hand suddenly lit up against my will. "Get away!" _

_But Grandma made no move to flee, she watched with observing eyes. She suddenly grabbed my arm and squeezed tightly. "You must calm yourself Karena." Her voice was firm but yet soft. "You can't let your emotions get the better of you."_

_She squeezed tighter and tighter until my attention wasn't on the lightning but the feeling of her cutting off the circulation in my arm. "Ow! That hurts!"_

_The flow of volts stopped and she let my arm loose. I clenched my hands so tight that my knuckles turned white. "I don't want this Grandma. I don't think I can be strong like you want me too." Tears were threatening to fall down my small cheeks once again. _

_Though it didn't take but a second for Grandma to wrap her arms around me and hug me close to her body. I hugged her back just as tight and the tears were suddenly gone. I didn't know what I would do without her warm embraces. _

"_My little one… You are already strong. To have the powers you have that are different from others and to keep your head held high is very strong to me." She pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders as she got down to eye level with me. "I want you to know that very special to me Karena. And all I want is for you to never get down on yourself. Keep your head held high child!" _

_My mouth drew up into a huge smile at her words, "Right! I won't get down anymore! I will be strong for you Grandma!" _

…..

"First of all I want to congratulate all of you that have completed the second phase of the exam!" Anko announced out in the large room. Her voice immediately snapped me back from my random flashback.

After five whole days of hanging around in this tower I was ready for something new and exciting. I was surprised that there was a room this big in a small tower like this. There are actually many rooms here, and believe me when I say that I have seen all of them several times. Being the first ones to complete the second phase wasn't as great as it sounded. But I hadn't seen this large room yet, with the giant hand statue doing a symbol at the back of the room.

There was also a group of Jonin leaders, including the Hokage of the Leaf, that were all standing in front of the statue, they were all looking down at us. Then lastly the little group of Genins that passed were lined up in neat rows in front of the Jonins. Having all these important eyes looking down at me made it difficult to stand still.

Scanning the room I almost couldn't believe that all these people had passed. Many different teams that I didn't give any thought to were now standing with us here. Maybe I need to stop underestimating people, and especially the Leaf. My team was one of the few outside villages that had passed. And I couldn't help but smile when I saw that Naruto's team passed though they looked pretty scratched up, I would definitely liked to face off with one of them. I made a quick note in my head to remember each one of these faces in the room. I needed to start taking notice of who I could be up against in the future.

"Now all of you listen up and pay attention to the Lord Hokage!" Anko called out. "Lord Hokage…" She gave him a slight bow.

The Hokage cleared his throat before speaking, "First before I explain the next test of the exams, I need to first explain the meaning of the Chunin Exams. They are of course to increase the ability and friendships of allied shinobis but you need to also understand that they are the representation of the battle between allied nations."

_The battle? What battle? If we are all "allies" then why are supposedly battling each other? _This whole exam isn't about the Genins trying to achieve the Chunin status one bit.

The Hokage continued on, "The Chunin selection Exams originally began by champions from each country battling it out in a planned area in order to not destroy each others military."

Naruto called out from the group, "Well thats great but why are we going through these exams if we aren't planning to go out and fight?"

The Hokage breathed out a puff of smoke from his pipe before answering, "Well part of the point of these exams is to choose worthy Chunins, but to also fight to the death with the pride of your nations on your backs. People also come to watch these exams can pick out potential shinobi to work for them. Those people will actually take note of the strength of each nation as well."

I didn't even have to continue listening to his long boring speech. This exam was about money and power. Each nation wanted to be see as a powerful military so more jobs are given out from neighboring villages. So like I had thought before, this exam wasn't about us Genin, it is about one nation not overpowering the others in military strength. The Chunin Exams is way to keep this balance.

"The last third phase is a fight for life with the pride of your villages on your backs." The Hokage finally got to the point. And this time I knew I was ready for this next phase. No more getting nervous or scared and acting impulsive. I'm going to be calm and fight like I know I can, and not let my chakra go out of control. I will prove that I am strong!

A man suddenly entered the room and bowed to the Hokage. I couldn't hear anything that was being said between them but it didn't take long for the man to stand up and face us. "Nice to meet you all." He paused to cough. "I am head examiner of the third phase. There is something that I need all of you to do first." He coughed again, but harder this time. I couldn't help but make a face at his disgusting hacking sounds. But he somehow managed to stop long enough to continue, "Ummmm… We kind of have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one."

I was really tempted to shout out like everyone else about this sudden exam. _I just want to get on with it! I'm tired of all these put offs and speeches…_

The new head examiner answered all the questions that were shouted at him, "Well you see… The first and second phase might have been too easy. We never expected this many teams to pass and the rules state that before we move on to the final phase, a preliminary has to take place to narrow down the Genins. So to get the best of the best Genin to present, we have to do this." He covered his mouth to cough once again, "Now if any of you feel like you aren't in top physical condition this is the time to drop out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"Wait what?!"

"But we just finished the last phase!"

"Don't we get a break first?!"

I smiled at the Genin's shouts of exhaustion. Too bad they didn't get five days of lying around here like my team did. Maybe they wouldn't be complaining as much.

"Oh by the way the winners will be determined by a one on one combat battles, sudden death. So like I said... drop out if you feel like you aren't in top condition." The head examiner added.

_Like anyone would drop out after coming this far! They would be- _My thought was cut short as Gaara turned around to look at me. "Karena. Raise your hand." He was as emotionless sounding as ever.

"What?" I asked with anger in my voice at his words. What was this about?

He repeated himself, "I said to raise your hand."

"Gaara, why should Karena dropout?" Kankuro demanded sounding just as angry.

But Temari held her hand up to him, "No. She needs to. Remember her arm?"

I grabbed my sore arm, that the Hidden Stone Genin injured, and scoffed, "What are you even saying? I'm fine! Why else am I here if I can't fight?"

She raised her voice, "You know just as well as I do Karena! You can try to lie but I know you can't completely control your chakra!" She paused as she took a deep breath. I could tell that there was something she didn't want to tell me. "The only reason you came with us was on my wishes! I didn't want to leave you alone back in the Village. I'm sorry, I probably should have…"

_None of this even makes sense!_ "Are you serious? I'm not a little kid Temari-." I was outraged but was stopped before I could finish.

Gaara eyed me annoyingly, "Just raise your hand Karena."

I growled under my breath in frustration but went ahead and slowly raise my hand as I lowered my eyes to the ground in shame. That man with the glasses, Kabuto, and I almost raised our hands up in sync.

"Alright! You got me! I'm out." He said with a fake smile.

Luckily, everyone was too focus on him dropping out with no scratches that they didn't notice my hand. "Kabuto! You can't drop out!" Naruto shouted out to him.

But Baki, who was standing with the Jonin, noticed my hand and gave me a questioning look. "What happened?" He asked out loud, pointing my raised hand out to others in the room.

I kept my eyes lowered to the ground and refused to answer, and I didn't have to because Temari answered for me. "She hurt her arm back in the last phase."

"There is no reason for her to drop out." Kankuro muttered but loud enough for others to hear.

The head examiner coughed before calling out, "Alright. Kabuto Yakushi and Karena Maeda, right? Go on and step back."

Fortunately since Kabuto suddenly seemed like a shady person, everyone was distracted by him, including the Jonin. So I was somewhat relieved that I wasn't the center of attention for dropping out.

But Baki kept his attention towards me, "Karena. Go stand up there." He called out to me over the Jonins who were talking. He was pointing at a balcony like floor that was on both sides of the room. I nodded and silently made my way through the crowd and up the stairs. My face was bright red and my arms were crossed as I leaned against the wall of the balcony, watching as Kabuto left the place.

_Of course I wasn't chosen to come here. I've should've known better that Temari would put a word in to let me go. Sometimes I hated how she acted like an older sibling to me. I know how to take care of myself and be alone for a few weeks! I'm not that pathetic! I will show everyone that I am not just someone who stands by and watches. Just you watch, I will make all the sacrifices I can to be stronger._

**Happy Friday everyone! Hope you liked this weeks chapter!**

**No news but please keep reviewing and telling me your opinions. Makes me happy!**

_**See you next Friday**_

_**Mar**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Karena's Story..._**

**Stolen Past**

**~Chapter 7~**

I can't even began to explain how frustrating it was watching match after match finish in the preliminaries. I felt so insignificant, unimportant, every Genin out there was showing what they got and putting every ounce of strength on the floor. While I just stood up here looking down at them, I wish I could read people's minds and hear what they think of me. But I don't think I would want to know how big of a coward I seemed to them.

The two Leaf shinobis, Hinata and Neji, had just finished their match and it was a tough one. That poor girl just wouldn't give up and if some Jonins didn't step in, I think Neji would have killed her. She was already out cold on the floor. I didn't really understand why he was so mad with her, something about some family feud I believe. But I could care less.

So far Temari and Kankuro both have fought and won, including Sasuke, Naruto, bug guy, Shikamaru, and now Neji. I've slowly started picking up on names surprisingly. Now all thats left is four people, and that included Gaara. I feel sorry for the Genin that has to fight him.

"Now you are talking! All you can eat! BRING IT ON!" I burst out laughing at that kid, Choji. Food was his motivation and he didn't care shouting it out. He made me feel less tense, a smile was across my face and I looked at Temari to see if she was smiling back at me like she always did, but she wasn't. Her gaze was fixed on Gaara, actually Kankuro and Baki were too. My smile dropped from my face and I turned to face the front. _Are they worried about Gaara? Thats a first…. and if they are then why? _

Kankuro abruptly started walking away and towards the stairs, "Wait. What are you doing?" I asked

"Just some recon, be right back." He waved his hand in the air, telling us not to worry about it. But I just rolled my eyes as I watched him make his way over to Naruto. What is he up to?

A loud cough vibrated the room, "Now then, we will continue with the competition." The third examiner got out before coughing again.

Finally! My patience was running out. I wanted to get out of here and shamefully hide in my house forever. This was the worse standing around watching! And then not knowing who would be next killed me! I watched closely as the names on the giant screen shuffled, biting roughly at my lip and gripping the balcony railing.

Gaara swiftly transported from the balcony to the floor before the screen had even stopped, Temari and I eyed each other in confusion. But then the screen stopped and my jaw dropped when I read it. _Gaara of the Desert vs Rock Lee. But how did he know he would be next? I feel sorry this kid. He doesn't stand a chance._

But Lee jumped off the balcony with fire in his eyes, literally. He wasn't nervous one bit! And I could tell that his confidence irritated Gaara because his eyes got darker. That familiar feeling of running away struck me again, but I held my ground. No more running. While I was mentally trying to get a hold of myself, the battle had already started. Lee had charged at Gaara and swung his leg to kick him, but was blocked by Gaara's sand.

This wasn't going to go well. If Lee can only do close combat then he's going to get crushed! No way his kicks and punches are getting through Gaara''s sand. But obviously Lee didn't understand that yet, because he continued to throw kicks, punches, and even weapons at Gaara but only to all be blocked. The sand did all the work as Gaara just stood there, he hadn't even made an attack yet, just played defense. Though I knew the second Gaara decided to act, it was all over. I just hope the Jonins jump in before he kills him like they did with Hinata.

Gaara's sand grabbed a hold of Lee's leg and slammed him into the wall. I cringed at the sound it made. Gaara didn't want this battle over quickly, he was purposely dragging this out. But why?

As the fight continued on I looked to Temari to see the same look of worry on her face as I had, "Hey Temari. Is that guy going to be okay?"

She didn't take her eyes off the floor, "I can't say. But its not going to be good. I've seen those eyes of his before and nothing good ever comes from that. I'm just sorry you have to see this."

"For seeing what?" I asked.

Temari shook her head, "No more questions okay?"

I frowned and turned back to the battle. _What ever was happening I wanted answers. I'm tired of these "I'm sorry...You shouldn't be here… You should be here." Everything that kept happened around me was disorientating. And I was tired of not knowing what was going on or half of it. Not knowing about this invasion, Gaara, and the purpose of me being here was making my head hurt._

While I thought in my head, the battle continued on. Gaara's waves of sand just kept coming and Lee was almost crushed several times by it. He had to jump up on the hand statue just to get away from the sand. I was brought back from my thoughts as I heard his sensei shout at him and his eyes lit up. Now I was paying attention as Lee took off what looked to be leg weights, he acted as if it was his trump card or something.

The frown still stayed on my face while Temari smirked. I could tell what she was thinking, how could leg weights do any good? But I don't think that kid would look as confident as he did when he let them fall to the ground if it wasn't a new advantage. I proved myself right when the weights hit the floor and dust and debris flew up in the air like an explosion. Everyone looked shocked but I just leaned against the railing, observing what will happen, unfazed.

But I had no idea Lee would be that fast! You could barely see him as continued to do the same moves as before. Gaara's sand could barely keep up and he actually for once looked worried. Could Lee beat Gaara? Then he suddenly injured Gaara, but it was so fast that if it wasn't for the blood on his face I wouldn't have known. Will Gaara be okay? Now is the Jonins going to have to stop Lee from killing him? Though I was wrong when Gaara stood up and sand fell from his face, he had some kind of shield on top of his skin, so he was back to looking untouched. Surprisingly I felt relieved at this, while others looked worried. _He is okay!_

Although his expression is one I have never seen before, he was usually so calm and emotionless but now he had a wide smirk on his face that made him look crazy. This wasn't him, Gaara doesn't act like this. _There I go again… Thinking Gaara is better than the way he was acting. Why did I keep thinking like that? _I laughed out loud at myself. _All these years later I'm still curious about him. He could do what I couldn't. _My eyes widened at that thought. _He could put his emotions aside and be in total control. He was strong. I guess having feelings really does make someone weak, and thats why I struggle so much. If only I could put everything to the side and just fight, but I think too much. I'm like a storm, calm then turbulent. _I was making myself mad just by thinking, my hand clenched tighter to the railing at every thought.

Lee ran so fast around Gaara he was just a blur and before I had another thought he kicked Gaara into the air, but he didn't stop. He kicked him higher and higher, everyone had to look up to keep watching. It was amazing that Lee could do that.

He tied Gaara up with his arm wrappings and then spinned him straight into the ground. I covered my mouth as I gasped from the force behind it, it sounded like a bomb went off! This guy was way more powerful than I had thought! Lee smirked as Gaara laid on the ground with a shocked expression, "I have won!" He shouted out.

"Not quite." I muttered.

Gaara's body turned to sand and started caving in. It was a substitution jutsu, its all over for Lee now. That move he just did was his last hope and he had no energy left to continue, while Gaara was still untouched.

"No! Its awaken!" Temari walked away from the railing until her back was practically hugged the wall, looking more terrified than ever.

I glanced back her with confusion and worry, "What? Whats happening to Gaara?" Did it have something to do with the demon in him she had once told me about?

Wave after wave Gaara's sand repeatedly smashed Lee, he barely had enough energy even to dodge that. There is no way he would have any energy to go on the offense, and he doesn't have anymore tricks. Not only was the fight one sided but Gaara was going to keep the battle going. It reminded me of the cat and mouse game. And with every hit Lee took he was crying out in pain.

"It hurts to watch. Why doesn't he just give up?" Temari asked out loud.

I shot her a glare, "Maybe he doesn't want to be seen as someone who drops out when it gets tough. I know I wouldn't want to."

Temari glared right back, "Now isn't the time to start things Karena."

I rolled my eyes at her. "_Don't get reckless. Don't ask questions. Don't start things. Just drop out," _I thought mockingly.

Then something unexpected happened, Lee easily dodged Gaara's attack with a wide grin on his face. _How does he have any energy left? This kid was crazy! _Then chakra started practically pouring out of him and circled around him. He threw back his arms and everyone could see his red skin and white-out eyes. I have no idea what was happening or how the he got this sudden power but the cat and mouse game is over now. _Don't underestimate him Gaara! _

A green glow was coming off of Lee now, he was on a whole other level! Once a again this fight has me question who was going to be the one half dead on the tiled ground. Lee was now faster than ever, all you could see was Gaara flying up and down in the air. Getting hit non stop, his sand armor was now as good as gone. And Lee was going in for what could be the final blow. _This bad! Gaara is in trouble. He can't even defend himself. _Temari's was in as much disbelief as I was.

"GAARA!" I unexpectedly shouted out then covered my mouth in surprise at my outburst. _Was I worried for him?_

No heard me anyways, because of the loud boom that followed after Gaara slammed on the floor from Lee's hit. This couldn't be happening! Is Gaara dead? No person can survive something like that. But when the dust cleared Gaara was laying on the ground with his sand under him. I couldn't believe he was okay and was still able to move. And Lee laid on the ground not far from him, completely still. That surge of power had to of destroyed his body! This match was as good as done now, Gaara was the only one that could still move.

No one stopped the match and Gaara's continued on like it wasn't over. His sand slowly made its way to Lee, who tried to stand up or even crawl away, but he was so injured he couldn't even do that. Gaara's sand wrapped around Lee's arm and leg, and then it felt like I was back in the forest with the Hidden Rain Ninjas. _Someone step_ _in and stop this before he kills him!_

The familiar words hit me and I had to look away, "Sand coffin." The sound of crushing bones and screams quickly followed. It was happening again! I have to stop him this time!

Gaara's sand made its way back once again to an unconscious Lee, and Temari must of read my mind because she grabbed my arm keeping me in my place. I tried pulling away from her but her grip only tightened, "Someone stop him!" I managed to scream.

Immediately at my words Lee's sensei jumped down and blocked Gaara's attack. I felt Temari's hand loosen around my arm and I quickly yanked away from her and jumped down then rushed to Gaara, who was now sitting up. His eyes looked as if they were staring at nothing and I got down on my knees. I put my hands on his shoulders, "Are you okay?"

He broke out of his daze and looked up into my eyes, but to only grab his head and moan in pain. Gaara pushed me to the side with a shaking arm as he looked at Lee's sensei, "But why? He failed, so why save him!" He questioned as he continued to hold his head.

It didn't even take a second for him to respond, "Because he is precious to me."

_If Gaara doesn't have emotions then can he even get what that means? _He quickly stood up and walked off and I followed, "I quit." He plainly stated. He was now back to his emotionless self. But he couldn't quit because the match was already over, he had won.

Gasps filled the room, and I looked over my shoulder to see why, biting my lip as I did. _How could Lee still be standing? There is blood pouring from his arm and leg that had to be crushed. No person can withstand that! _Gaara turned around and looked as if he was ready to keep fighting, but I stood in front of him and held my arms out, "He's done. Can't you see that?" I told him with a harsh gaze.

Though Gaara just looked past me and stared hatefully at Lee's sensei as he hugged his student tightly through tears. It almost broke my heart, that man really cares for his student. I pushed Gaara forward signalling for him to walk away and he surprisingly did.

Naruto jumped down from the balcony just as I had done and ran passed us, giving Gaara a glare and me a confused one. I had to look away, Gaara might have won but not in a good way. As we walked up the steps I could hear Naruto yell out as the medics carried Lee away, "But what about Lee? He can't fail! He was suppose to prove himself!"

I made my way to Temari and couldn't look up from the ground. "Good to have you back Gaara." I heard her say. "And Karena…" I looked up at her cautiously. "You and I will be talking later."

"Now then. Will the last two Genins step forward?" The examiner called out. Now all who was left was Choji and that Sound Genin wrapped up in bandages.

After looking down at the next battle I glance back at Temari, who's stare hadn't left me. I gave her a quick glare and turned away. She was right. We will be talking later, and I will finally be getting answers.

**Hello!**

**So I guess I haven't posted in a couple of weeks... yeah sorry about that...**

**But I'm back and I really don't want to drop this story! **

**I don't know, last chapter I seriously got NO feedback at all. Sooo was the chapter bad? Is this story bad? I don't wanna keep writing something that no one is even reading lol**

**So please give me some feedback, THANKS! **

_**-Mar**_


End file.
